1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a matrix device which performs processing such as display and detection using current flowing through electrical elements included therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an active matrix display device including a light-emitting element, each pixel is provided with a transistor (a driving transistor) for controlling the value of current supplied to the light-emitting element in accordance with an image signal, and variation in threshold voltage value influences the luminance of the light-emitting element. In order to prevent the variation in threshold voltage value from influencing the luminance of the light-emitting element, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device in which characteristics of a driving transistor in each pixel are measured in advance and an image signal corrected in accordance with the measured characteristics is supplied to each pixel.
Specifically, when the potentials of driving transistors in pixels in a certain row are set to a specific value by which the transistors are operated in a saturation region, current flowing through the respective driving transistors is measured. Such operation is sequentially performed on the driving transistors in the pixels in all rows.
Note that not only display devices but all devices which include components arranged in a matrix (such as pixels) and perform processing such as display, measurement, detection, or arithmetic operation with current flowing through one or more electrical elements (e.g. transistors) existing in each component have a problem similar to the above.